Cold Hard Truth
by tarsonchic04
Summary: Elliot deals with the normal stresses of his job and discovers a problem within his family. My first crack at writing fan fiction, reviews are welcome and wanted, but please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Elliot's eyes opened unexpectedly. He glanced over to the nightstand not sure what had awoken him. The clock ticked steadily away at 3:27A.M. He sighed quietly knowing he still had a good two and a half hours of sleep before he had to go to the precinct, where he worked in New York City. He shifted his gaze over to his wife, Kathy, who was still in a deep and peaceful sleep. Lately Elliot had noticed her looking a little more tired these days. He understood though, there was a lot going on.

Slowly he rose from the bed and pulled his robe on, doing his best trying not to disturb Kathy. Elliot knew that he would have to navigate in the dark, but he was used to it. He wove around the kitchen. He headed straight to the cupboards where he got a glass from the bottom shelf. Moving along the counter to the sink he turned the tap on. He let it run a few second before dipping the glass into the constant stream of water. He finished the drink in three big gulps then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Heading back to the bedroom he noticed something peculiar: light shone from underneath his daughter, Elizabeth's, undersized bedroom door. Listening meticulously through the door, he thought he heard crying.

Approaching the door he couldn't imagine was wrong. When he got close enough he tapped softly then waited, when there no answer Elliot became extremely concerned.

"Lizzie, honey it's, Dad can I come in?" he whispered almost inaudible. He heard stifled sobs, he opened the door little by little, until he could enter the room. Originally Maureen and Kathleen had shared it, then Kathleen and Lizzie shared it, now that both the older girls were out of the house, she had it all to herself. Elliot gazed around the room noticing what had changed over the years. When Elliot was done looking around he looked towards the bed, which was between the entertainment corner and her dresser. He saw Lizzie, curled up on her bed crying softly.

"Honey, sweetie what's wrong?" Elliot asks.

"I didn't say you could come in, did I?" Lizzie snapped through her sobs.

"Lizzie, I've known you for your entire life and I have never seen you this upset, so come on, tell me what is going on. It is 3:30 in the morning you should be in bed, lights out and asleep. No why is my princess crying instead of sleeping peacefully?"

Lizzie wiped her face with the back of her hand and asked, "Dad, are you even aware of what yesterday was?"

Elliot paused, searching through his clutter of a mental calendar. After a few seconds, he frowned and quietly said "Oh." Looking pretty guilty he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You're upset that I missed you and your brother's 16th birthday thing, huh?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"Gee Dad, how did you ever figure that out? Instead of coming home a little early, like you promised us, you were out with Olivia interrogating or arresting whatever it is you do." By now Lizzie had stopped crying and was sitting upright with her back against the wall and her arms crossed and a glare in her eyes. Her cheeks were still streaked with tears.

"Oh honey, I am so sorry. I know I promised you and Dickie that I would be home in time, but I can't be in two places at once. I wish I could be, so I could be home with my family and out getting the bad guy, I really do. It just isn't possible." Elliot attempted to comfort his daughter, but he knew it wasn't helping.

"I know Dad, but..." Lizzie was cut off in mid sentence by her father trying to recover.

"I don't expect you to understand fully the extreme importance of what I do. And you never might, but knowing that I can get one more rapist or one more pedophile off the streets let's me feel like it's safer for my own kids. I'm sorry that I can't be there for everything important in your life, I truly am." Elliot's voice had been a little loud at this point, remembering that Kathy and Dickie were still asleep he shut the door and returned. Lizzie had now moved over so her father could sit on the edge of the bed.

"Dad, I know you think I am still a little girl, but the reality of it is I know a lot more about your job than you probably would let me."

Elliot had been working quite a bit lately, but he couldn't help it. He had never wanted to do crime in New York City. He knew that the rate was way higher than that of a more rural area. Now that he was working there and getting involved he really couldn't see working anywhere else. He has raised all four of his children there. From the oldest Maureen who had graduated college and living on her own, to the middle child Kathleen who was just in the middle of college, to the youngest: Lizzie and Dickie, they were twins, who would graduate in a few years.

"Listen sweetheart, I know I haven't been around lately and I know it's not easy around here for your mom. I'm not going to make some lame excuse, I know better. But you know Olivia and I get overloaded." Elliot explained.

Lizzie had heard that little speech before. She knew that it wasn't his fault, but it always seemed to be that he got swamped at a really bad time. She can remember all the times her dad wasn't there because of work. He had shown up late at her recitals, plays, and games, he even left a parent conference.

"I know Dad, but it just isn't fair. I'm not talking about just the family. We understand your career is important not just for us, but it isn't fair for you either!" Lizzie had started to cry again, and started to stumble over her words when she finally just stopped talking and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Hey, how about I take the weekend off and we take ourselves on a short vacation. I have Monday off anyway, you know federal holidays. And by we I mean you, me, Dickie, and your mom. How's that sound?" he asked. Lizzie couldn't answer him between breaths, but he knew it was a good idea.

Elliot had now moved up right next to her and put his arm around her in a gesture to comfort his "little girl". He stroked her hair and hushed her, kissed the top of her head. He let Lizzie cry on his shoulder until finally she had fallen back to sleep. By then it was close to 4:30A.M. He put her back under the covers slowly, so she wouldn't wake. Kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "Goodnight, see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot decided that he wouldn't go back to bed. It wasn't worth the hour of sleep he might get. He headed back into the kitchen and started up the coffee. He put two slices of bread into the toaster and decided to check if the morning paper had come yet. He quietly opened to door and stepped out onto the porch. He looked around and sighed, picked up the newspaper and looked around the neighborhood.

He and Kathy had spent at about a month looking for the perfect house. Elliot's first mission was to find a neighborhood that had few to none in registered sex offenders. To his surprise it was easier than he thought. Elliot spent about two weeks searching and looking in newspapers and investigating. He was surprised that he could find a neighborhood with no sex offenders. He knew that they were caught everyday and sent to Rikers. It was the main part of his job to do that. On the other hand there were also people getting paroled on a regular basis. Kathy had picked the house within a week. They were moved in a week and a half later.

There was a playground just down around the corner. Elliot could see the kids from the back yard if they went with Maureen or Kathy. He never liked them going without him, but he had learned to give them some independence, but he was usually out in the back straining over the fence to make sure everything was okay. He figured it just part of the job, worrying about perverts all the time. Even when they were in school he worried about that one teacher or that one janitor.

Elliot was pulled back into reality with the sounds off the coffee pot brewing. He took one last look around, the sun was just peeking above the horizon, and it was going to be another gorgeous day. He headed inside and saw that his toast had popped up. He put some butter on it and grabbed a cup of coffee. He sat down and began to read the paper slowly sipping his hot coffee and nibbling at his cold toast. He finished up reading the paper and gulped the rest of his coffee. He took care of his dishes and headed to the bathroom. It was directly connected to his bedroom. It wasn't at all like a home interior's dream. It had border around the top that was a faded yellow with some type of flower. The walls were becoming a dirtied white. Directly in front of the door was the sink and of course matching toilet. It was the only set in the house that matched. On the left of the sink was a counter with some storage space underneath. It held the standard guest room linens, some extra towels and even some old bath toys left over from when the twins were little. On top was a mixture of Kathy and Lizzie's hair care and makeup products. Moving along the wall a few feet from the cabinet was the bathtub shower combination. In the corner was the overflowing hamper and an extra mound of clothing, probably Dickie's. He checked to see if there were fresh towels, there were and then hopped into the shower. He had felt a little stiff this morning so he let the hot stream to flow over his aching muscles. Then he washed himself and his hair and shut the water off. He stepped out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and went over to the mirror above the sink. The steam from his shower made it impossible to see the reflection he wiped away the condensation and looked at himself. He sighed heavily. He could remember a time when he was in perfect condition. He had a full head of hair and a body with rigid muscles. Raising four kids had done some damage, not to mention the job that wasn't exactly perfect. He loved his kids and his job though, so he wasn't all that disappointed. He dried his hair and brushed it out, then came the teeth, and he finished with some mouthwash. Still having the towel wrapped around him he entered his bedroom. Kathy was lying on the bed, her eyes opened and she looked deep in thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kath, I didn't mean to wake you." He said apologetically gently closing the door to the bathroom.

"You didn't wake me up, I've been up. I heard you get up two and half hours ago and then you didn't come back to bed. I just couldn't fall back asleep." Kathy said slowly rolling onto her side.

"I know, I was thirsty so I got a glass of water." Elliot explained as he pulled clothing from his closet and set the articles on the bed. He had picked up a dark blue collared shirt, with a pair of black pants, black socks and a tie to match. Elliot didn't realize until later how ironic he had dressed. He was wearing all of his birthday presents from that year.

"Then I just wasn't tired so I made some fresh coffee and breakfast and decided to get ready."

"I went to bed early anyways so I got my eight hours in." she said with a chuckle.

"Honey, I was thinking, and I know I have some vacation time coming up. Do you think we could go somewhere? Maybe leave tonight and come back Tuesday or Wednesday? I mean I have Monday off anyways and the kids could miss a few days of school. What do you think sweetie?"

"Oh Elliot, it sounds great, but where would we go? There are not that many places that take reservations this last minute." Kathy answered finally sitting up in bed.

"I don't know I was thinking a beach down in Virginia, away from the city, I need to get away, just for a couple of days. I was thinking maybe that we could get Kathleen and even Maureen to join us too. Make it a family thing and surprise the twins." Elliot said sounding hopeful. He was fully dressed but at the last moment decided to change his tie, he couldn't decided which one to wear.

"I'll call Kathleen toady, I'm sure she wouldn't mind missing a few classes to come with the family."

"And Maureen?" Elliot asked finally deciding to keep the tie he had on.

"Honey, didn't I tell you? Maureen has a big merger out in Washington or Oregon. She'll be gone for at least two weeks maybe more. It depends on how well everything goes. She can come with us another time." Kathy said.

Elliot's entire body kind of slumped with disappointment. Trying to make the best of it, he put a smile on and replied, "Right, she can come with us some other time."

"Yes. Well I have to get up and get going. Our lovely cherubs need to get up and ready for another day. We can discuss the full plans tonight at dinner okay honey?" Kathy said as she slowly rose from bed and put her matching robe and slippers on. She shut her door on the way out to wake Lizzie and Dickie. Elliot put some final touches on his outfit, picking off some fuzz. Just as he finished he heard the sound of a door opening and a pair of feet scampering to the bathroom. He assumed it was Lizzie, because she always liked to get there first and the chances of Dickie getting up right away were slim to none. Dickie always seemed to struggle to get out from under the covers. Elliot headed done to the kitchen to grab some papers and his cell phone. Kathy was standing at the stove making eggs and humming. Elliot snuck behind her and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and chuckled then turned to set to fresh eggs and toast on the table. Elliot heard the sound of feet coming towards the fresh breakfast and soon he saw it was Lizzie. Out of the bathroom and fully dressed, she sat down at the table and put some food onto her plate.

"Morning sweetie." Elliot said to her as she buttered her toast. She was obviously ignoring him, but he understood.

"Honey, you better get going you are going to be late!" Kathy said as she continued to put even more food on the table. She came over to Elliot and kissed him goodbye. Elliot never understood why she cooked so much food, there were only three people eating, and with the extra food you could feed an entire third world country.

"If you could tell the kids our plans that would be good. Make sure Dickie gets going too, or else he'll be late!" Elliot said as he walked out the door. He turned around one last time and saw Lizzie sitting at the table slowly picking at her food. There was something more than what they talked about last night, he just didn't know what. He shut the door and headed to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Elliot headed up the steps to into the building when he heard the familiar voice of his partner, Olivia Benson.

"Morning Elliot!" Olivia called cheerily as she quickened her pace to meet up with him.

"Oh, morning Olivia." He returned as if he were in a trance.

"Someone's in a mood, you want to tell me what's up?" She asked as they walked into the building together. It was older than most buildings and run-down. It was incredibly dim unless the blinds were open.

"No, nothing's up I was just thinking, but thanks." Elliot replied giving Olivia one of his smiles that reassured her. The smell of coffee drew both Elliot and Olivia to where John Munch and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola were standing engaged in their usually bickering.

"I'm telling you, one of these days you are going to find out that all these so called "half-cocked conspiracies" of mine are really true!" he said pouring Fin and him a cup of coffee. He was once again off on his famous topic of conspiracies. His thoughts are that the world really isn't the way we see it. No one knows the real truth. None of the detectives believed him, but they always went along with it.

"Yeah, okay Munch whatever you say," Fin said in a sarcastic tone, "By the way have you taken you medication yet?" Giving Munch a playful smile.

"You'll see some day, you'll all see!"

Captain Cragen stepped out of his office and headed towards the coffee station.

"Children, if you can't play nice you know the rule."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we can't play at all." Munch and Fin said in unison with a laugh.

"Morning Cap!" Olivia and Elliot said as they reached the coffee station.

"Morning, now if we are done with the fun and games I suggest we get to work. If you don't mind..."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to get off track it was his fault." Munch said pointing towards Fin who had apparently missed the comment.

"I don't care who started it, but I'm finishing it!" Cragen said, sounding a bit on the annoyed side. "Benson, Stabler where are we with the case?"

"Well so far, we have an eighteen year old female victim, name: Fiona Wetherall, with a positive for fluids on the rape kit, and apparent background of physical, emotional and now surfacing, sexual abuse from one or several males. As far as we can tell the suspects are members of her own family. We need to get some DNA samples though so we can tell which one of the bastards did it. So far we have: her stepfather, Scott Wetherall, and her two older half- brothers, Eric and Brandon, and a twin brother, Aidan. Her mother died in childbirth, as did the baby, that was just a few months ago. The twins are from her previous marriage. She didn't have a boyfriend that we know of, but we'll do some digging at her school and then hit the coffee shop where she works. So far we've already ruled out Aidan, his DNA is the only sample we could get and it doesn't match up." Benson answered.

"What are you waiting for then?" Cragen asked.

"We are on our way." Elliot replied.

"Munch, you and Fin check with the phone company see if you can get any calls that seem suspicious, you got that?" Cragen asked the bickering detectives.

"Whatever you say Cap'n." Fin said grabbing both his jacket and the keys.

Munch looked at Fin and finally asked, sounding as if he were hurt, "Who said you get drive?"

"I want to live to see my next birthday Pappy," Fin answered playfully, swinging the keys around on his pointer finger, "If you're good I may let drive in an _empty_ parking lot!" Both detectives laughed and exited the building. Elliot and Olivia grabbed some coffee to go and headed over to Fiona's school.


	4. Chapter 4

****

"Elliot! Watch out for those kids!" Olivia screamed as she grabbed the wheel and made a sharp swerve.

"Oh, geez! I'm sorry Liv, I guess I wasn't paying all that much attention, I don't know where my head's at today." Elliot apologized and pulled the car over and put it into park.

Olivia turned to her partner, thinking of the right words to say as to not offend him. "Listen, I've known you for too long to know that something isn't up. Now we can sit here all day if you want, but you will tell me what's going on. For God's sake you almost killed a group of kids!" she grabbed the keys out of the ignition and stared at him waiting for him to give her and explanation.

"Okay, I'll tell you what's going on." He said reluctantly, he never liked bringing his home life to work, and there was definitely no way he would ever bring his work to home. Although on occasion it couldn't be helped, his worst cases always seemed to be on the news and his family would somehow see it.

Elliot took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "I've been up since 3:30 this morning. I woke up to get a glass of water and when I went back to the bedroom Lizzie's light was on and I heard her crying. So I went in to see what was the matter. She went off on how I was never home and how I've missed all the school things, like soccer games and parents night, stuff like that."

"Well, Elliot, I'm sure she understands that you have a job, and that you have to go to work whenever you're needed. You've been pretty good about going home early though." Olivia said as if she was trying to defend him.

"There's more to it Liv. When I left for work this morning Kathy and I discussed going on vacation. I had told that to Lizzie as well, but when I walked out the door Lizzie just looked unhappy. I know my kids, I know that I may not always be there for them, but I sure as hell know that there is something more going on with her than she's telling me." Olivia could tell that Elliot was becoming frustrated. She knew that his kids had always been able to talk to him.

"Elliot I'm sure that if something we really up that Lizzie would have told you. Remember though she is sixteen now, she's going to become a little rebellious, you know that." Olivia had meant to be comforting, but she also knew that she had to be straight with her partner.

"I know Liv, I lived though both Maureen and Kathleen, but they were never that bad. They knew their boundaries and of course they were going to push them. I'm not saying that she won't be rebellious. She's hiding something from me! It bothers me to know that my own little girl can't even talk to me anymore." Tears had formed in his eyes and his was trying to hold it all back. Then as if a barrier broke, Elliot broke down and began to cry. Olivia had known Elliot for a long time, but she hadn't seen him this upset in a long time. She wasn't really sure how to handle this. She'd seen her partner cry over dead children and things like that, but this was different

"Elliot, it's going to be okay, it's going to be okay. Don't worry. Maybe a vacation wouldn't be all that bad. I'm sure Cragen would understand, you do need to get away." Olivia was trying to be as comforting as possible, but she couldn't forget the case they were working on.

"Listen Elliot, how about I drive to the school on the way there we'll pick up some breakfast and then you'll have some time to breath and calm down okay?" Olivia had taken the keys out of her pocket and put them in the ignition. She got out of the car walked around the front and opened the driver's side door. She gently guided Elliot to the passenger side. He had finally stopped crying and now ever once in awhile there would be a whimper.

They drove to a little café and ordered bagels. They sat down in silence at a little table near the window. Elliot had finally become himself, or close to it. His eyes were still red from the tears, but he looked like a train had hit him. He realized he hadn't eaten since five that morning and it was pushing eleven now. They ate their breakfast slowly with Olivia looking up at Elliot every few minutes to see if he was doing okay. She had never seen him like that it was almost, scary. It was like Elliot had reverted into a little boy. She had seen plenty of grown men cry, but never her partner. If he did, it was from laughing too hard at one of Munch's jokes, or when his kids were born.

Out of the blue Elliot spoke up, "Do you think I'm a bad father?" Olivia was startled by the question. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer it. She knew he was a great father. He just wasn't always there for the kids, or Kathy.

"Oh, Elliot. You are a wonderful father! You love your kids and they love you back. I mean sure you may miss a few things here and there, but at least you don't beat them or completely forget about them. Right?" Olivia hoped that she had answered that as well as she thought. She didn't need Elliot to go into another crying fit.

Elliot took a few breaths, blinked and then said, "You're right Liv. I'm sorry if I scared you this morning it's just all the stress of the job and everything else. It all came together and I couldn't control myself, it won't happen again."

"You're right it won't happen again partner. Besides whose the one wearing the pants in this relationship?" She joked hoping that Elliot would see that and laugh. He did, and when he started it was like he couldn't stop, then Olivia couldn't stop. The laughed for a good few minutes and then reality hit. They had to go to Fiona's school and work on the case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two detectives paid the bill and headed out for the car.

"Alright Elliot, we don't need another near death situation again so I'm driving." Olivia said throwing their garbage away as they headed for the car. There was no objection from Elliot he slid into the passenger's side of the car and they headed over to Fiona's school.

Both Olivia and Elliot had been to numerous schools in the city and they knew how it was with kids rushing around trying to get to class before the final bell and lockers slamming, kids yelling down the hall, making plans for later that day it was not unusual. This school was different though, it was eerily calm. Yes, there were lockers being shut and kids rushing down the hall, but it was not loud yelling or any of that.

Elliot and Olivia made their way to the principal's office that was the first stop then they would talk to teachers and friends then anyone else who might have seen something. The kids were all very polite nodding hello to the detectives and being helpful by giving directions to the office. When they got there they tapped on the door and Ms. Moshly, the secretary, she was tall and slender with brunette hair and looked younger than both detectives.

She opened the door and greeted the detectives.

"No need to introduce yourselves." She said, "You are detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. We've been waiting for you. Captain Cragen had told us you'd be here. We figured you'd be here after the lunch hour." Ms. Moshly offered the detectives two seats near the principal's door.

"Sorry, we wanted to get here as soon as possible. And with traffic being so terrible, we thought wed come a little early. Not to mention we had some, well let's say issues on the way over." Olivia said nodding her head toward Elliot who was mesmerized by all the awards and pictures hanging on the wall.

"No need to apologize, we are happy you were able to come. As always we will be as cooperative as possible during the investigation. Now if you will excuse me I have some errands to run, Mr. O' Connell will be right with you." Ms. Moshly said as she gathered some papers and her purse.

"If you need to make another appointment later let me know when I return and we can set something up." She said halfway out the door. The suddenly turning around quickly, as if she had forgotten something Ms. Moshly said, "It was a pleasure meeting the both of you!" she smiled and continued out the door.

"Is it just me or are people in this school just a little on the strange side?" Olivia asked joining Elliot, who was still looking at the hangings on the wall.

"I don't know Liv, maybe after dealing with druggies and jerk-offs all the time it will be a pleasant change of things." Elliot said smiling at on the pictures, it was the annual carnival they had in the gymnasium. Elliot let out a chuckle and the door to the principal's opened. Joseph O'Connell was a husky man of about six feet and not necessarily chubby, but broad. He was a little older than Elliot and had salt and pepper hair with a matching mustache. He stepped out of the office, and took a standing behind Elliot who was oblivious to Mr. O'Connell's presence.

"I'm glad you are amused at the pictures in here, that's what they are there for, entertainment." Mr. O'Connell said in his gruff voice. Elliot had jumped nearly out of his skin when he realized that the principal had been standing behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were standing there." Said a sheepish Elliot.

"No need to apologize, I'm the one who should be saying "Sorry", I've kept you detectives waiting for far too long. Please step into my office and we can discuss the situation." Olivia went in first followed by Mr. O'Connell then Elliot came in shutting the door behind him.

"Mr. O'Connell, as you know I am Olivia Benson and this is my partner, Elliot Stabler. You also know we are with the Special Victims Unit." Olivia said flashing her badge at the principal who had motioned for the two detectives to sit down.

"Oh, please you may call me Joe when we're in here. I never liked adults calling me Mister." He had said turning in his chair to open the blinds a bit.

"Okay, Joe, let's get started then, shall we?" Elliot said taking a seat next to Olivia.

"I suppose you would like to know anything and everything I know about Aidan and Fiona correct?" Joe said with a small grin. "Well, unfortunately for you they are great kids, never been sent to the office except for schedule changes or a congratulation on winning an award. I'm pretty lucky to have those two in the school. They always seem to be polite and nice to everyone, even though the other kids are not the nicest to them."

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia asked as she looked over Elliot's way. He had written almost everything Joe had said.

"Well Detective Benson, as you may or may not know Aidan and Fiona's mother passed away a few months ago and they had to move school districts. They were able to stay with their aunt for the duration of the funeral, but then the step-father chose to take them back. He bought a new house, the works." Joe explained flipping through some files on his desk.

"Yes we knew that, any idea why the step-father did this?" Olivia questioned jotting some notes down.

"Well, as far as I can tell, he felt so lost in the old house without his wife he needed a change. Although I can tell you it was a pretty bad move for the kids' sake, after going through a trauma and all." Joe answered.

"Well, I guess we better get in touch with the two. Is there any way that you could tell us where they might be, and if they would be willing to talk to us?" Elliot asked making a few last notes.

"I can't for sure, but if you speak with Ms. Moshly, I am sure she would be glad to help you." Joe answered standing up from the desk and shaking both the detectives' hands.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we'll be in touch." Olivia said as she opened the door and let Elliot out and she followed.

Ms. Moshly had returned from her errands and was sitting at her desk answering the phones and typing viciously on her computer. She looked up and noticed that the detectives had exited the office. She motioned for the detectives to come over to her desk.

"Yes, Mrs. Baldwin I will have a copy of James' schedule and send home his homework assignment home with his sister. Yes, no problem, call me if there are any more problems. You have a good day too!" Ms. Moshly hung up the telephone and finished up on her computer.

"Tis the season of the colds, poor Jimmy Baldwin, missed three days this week. How may I help you detectives?" Ms. Moshly questioned standing to go to the printer.

"We were wondering whether or not you could tell us where the twins are right now, and if we could pull them out of class to speak to them." Asked Olivia.

"Sure, they should both be in lunch about now, and I'm sure they wouldn't' mind missing the rest and maybe some of let's see looks like physical education." Ms. Moshly answered looking at her computer screen.

"Could you tell us how to get to the cafeteria?" Elliot asked looking out into the hall.

"Sure can, step outside the office take a right. Continue down the corridor and when you reach then end take a left then the third door on the right will be a set of double door head through those and poof you are in the cafeteria. The twins usually sit by themselves in the back corner, can't miss them, they look out of place." Ms. Moshly explained motioning with her hands.

"Thank you very much Ms. Moshly. If we need anything else we'll be in touch, have a good day" Elliot said as he and Olivia exited the office.


End file.
